Ce qui nous unit
by Shlock Stones
Summary: Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Un silence froid, glacial, qui sembla durer des minutes entières, le temps se retrouvant comme figé par l'aveu. Ivy parvint non sans peine à soutenir le regard de Charles, qui semblait à la fois perçant et vague, tentant sans nul doute de trouver refuge dans ses pupilles. Soudain, un murmure déchirant s'éleva à travers l'air refroidi.


**Bien le bonjour à toi, qui t'es aventuré-e sur ce texte perdu dans les tréfonds d'une quantité exponentielle de fanfictions. Celle-ci est inspirée du film "Un été à Osage County" adapté de la pièce de théâtre du même nom. Afin de mieux se fondre dans l'histoire, de comprendre l'antécédent des personnages et de surcroît éviter le "spoil" d'un élément majeur du film, je conseille plus que vivement d'avoir vu ce dernier avant la lecture de cette histoire, qui peut être considérée comme une fin alternative qui met à jour quelques points qui m'avaient titillé l'esprit après le visionnage.**

**Cette histoire a été rédigée pour le concours de nouvelle organisée par mon lycée, sur le thème "Un secret". Je profite alors de son raccord avec ce site pour le partager pour les quelques curieux présents dessus. **

**Rappel : Je ne possède rien au niveau du film, mais cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, alors je te remercie d'avance de ne pas utiliser cette histoire en dehors de ce site sans demande ni approbation. Bien à toi, qui que tu sois !**

**Sujet sensible abordé, à vos risques et périls.**

**En espérant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout cela était faux. Un mensonge. Un mensonge parmi tant d'autres, cela n'avait plus rien de surprenant. Rien n'était réel, rien ne l'avait jamais été. Rien de plus qu'une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, emplie d'une sève toxique qui les rend tous fous. Comment pouvait-on faire, comment pouvait-on réussir à vivre avec tant de mensonges, tant de fourberies ? Pourquoi donc fallait-il tout cacher, tout dissimuler de la vérité ? Une simple vérité, au moins une parmi tant de superstitions. Parmi toutes ces mystifications, à propos de tous, de tout. Et bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'elle, Ivy, soit confrontée à la pire des trahisons.

Pourquoi donc s'acharner contre elle, la jeune et aimable Ivy, qui n'avait jamais refusé une seule fois de s'ouvrir, de récolter les angoisses de chacun contre un sourire compréhensif ? Fallait-il toujours s'acharner sur les plus tendres, les piétiner dans leurs faibles joies, les enfoncer plus bas que terre, ruiner leurs efforts d'une remarque acerbe ? Dieu, que tout avait l'air si simple, d'asséner des insanités à tout va, sans cure des représailles et de la désobligeance, n'ayant que faire du mal qui était produit. Pourquoi ce monde devait-il sans cesse se composer de la plus vive des brutalités, ne cherchant qu'à étouffer la vérité à coup de non-dits. Pourquoi tant de cruauté renfermée en si peu de mots ? Pourquoi une si grande haine vis-à-vis de ceux qui nous soutiennent, quoi qu'il advienne ? Pourquoi, malgré tous les efforts, fallait-il rendre les actes bienveillants de chacun en lui crachant dessus, en ruinant toute estime qui est due ? Dénigrer le peu d'humanité qu'il reste, falsifier chaque moment, détruire tout. Toujours tout. Les moments, les sourires, les mots doux, si mots doux il y avait encore… Détruire tous ces souvenirs, cette mémoire chérie qui tombe en ruine en même temps que la vaisselle se brise.

Jamais Ivy n'avait cherché cette misère, qui s'acharnait sans répit sur chacun de ses efforts, qui s'acharnait, au-delà de la légalité, sur l'once d'humanité qu'il y avait peut-être encore dans sa famille - une humanité plus qu'enfouie, au-delà de l'imaginaire. Mais il avait fallu que tout s'effondre, à l'instant où enfin, l'espoir semblait revenir. L'espoir d'un bonheur, d'un avenir meilleur, loin du malheur d'une famille à la fois trop intrusive et dérobée. Loin des actes factices, qui éclatent à la moindre embûche.

Enterrer son père avait été un véritable supplice. Faire face à une mère ô combien vicieuse l'avait été plus encore. Devoir se confronter à un avis pervers, qui insuffle son venin par tous les moyens, à la moindre occasion. Subir les représailles d'une sœur outrageusement injuste, d'une mère dédaigneuse, plaintive d'un abandon créé de son propre chef. Alors dans le flou de ces attaques et règlements de comptes, où chacun était à couteaux tirés, un seul bonheur lui subsistait.

Son cher Charles. Tendre et doux Charly, rayonnant malgré les tumultes incessants. Limpide, clair comme la plus pure des eaux, cristallin de sincérité. Certainement trop doux, trop sensible… Bien trop de sentiments, pour un pareil environnement. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour se retrouver, afin de se lier contre les excès d'une famille froide et sans scrupules. Un phare de clémence dans une tempête de coups bas, parmi des déferlantes de jérémiades, d'injures et de calomnies. Ils étaient le recueil d'amour qui avait déserté depuis bien longtemps déjà leur entourage. Jamais Ivy n'avait vécu de si heureux moments qu'en compagnie de Charles. Chaque instant était empli d'un amour que jamais ils n'avaient tous deux connu. Un havre de paix, toujours présent.

Il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout ce qui lui soufflait l'espoir d'un avenir aimant, d'une présence réconfortante malgré les aléas de la vie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était pessimiste, loin de là. Seulement, lorsque votre éducation vous confronte à une mère dégénérée – et elle pesait ses mots –, à un père hagard, alcoolique, et à des sœurs lunatiques, chaque instant simple et bienveillant vous semble ô combien délectable ! Rien n'est plus splendide que de connaître l'amour constant et serein d'une personne stable – une attitude qui semblait déserter ses proches – qui jamais ne se détourne de vous ou ne cherche à vous planter un couteau dans le dos.

Bien entendu, leur statut déjà bien intime – génétiquement parlant – leur avait causé du tort. Longtemps ils avaient douté, se confrontant à leur proximité familiale, cruelle et honteuse. Être en relation avec cousin était déjà suffisamment dérangeant, à la limite du malsain. Malgré tout, ils étaient parvenus à surpasser ce poids qui les oppressait, à dépasser, contre leur propre morale, ce mal-être qui parfois encore les étreignait aux contacts amoureux qu'ils échangeaient.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'acclimater au fait qu'ils étaient avant tout des êtres reliés par le sang, en tant que cousins, il avait fallu que sa famille s'en mêle. Encore et toujours. Elle avait souhaité se montrer brave et déclarer à sa mère le fond de ses pensées, sa relation avec Little Charly, mais encore une fois, celle-ci avait déclamé, l'air désintéressé, avoir toujours su.

« Little Charles et toi êtes frères et sœurs. »

Et Ivy n'avait pu prévoir cela. Tout avait été envisagé, le moindre problème, les moindres répliques cinglantes auraient pu être contrées, et elle serait repartie en direction de New York, à jamais avec celui qu'elle aime. Tout, mais pas cela. C'était horrible, c'était cruel. Inhumain. Perfide.

Un instant elle avait cru – ou plutôt était-ce de l'espoir ? – à une plaisanterie. Une simple raillerie amenée par les pilules prises sans fin, une moquerie sortie de l'esprit embrumé de sa mère. Elle avait espéré, tant espéré que sa mère hurle soudainement au subterfuge, éprise d'un élan de démence. Mais le silence restait de plomb, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et Barbara restait le visage outragé, à fixer leur mère d'un regard lourd de sens. Misérable.

Son cœur s'était émietté, au sens le plus littéral du terme. Elle l'avait senti pulser de manière irrégulière, comme perdant pied, déboussolé face au coup asséné. Ses sens s'affolaient, elle percevait un grondement menaçant, parmi les battements de son cœur, le bruissement dans ses tympans, le rythme du sang qui gonflait dans ses veines, les cris de sa mère et de Barbara. Toujours des cris, toujours du bruit. Incessant et déstructuré, comme cette famille qui s'emprisonnait elle-même, par des mystères flottant sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès. Déplorable.

Elle était partie. Elle avait quitté cette maison – qui fut un temps la sienne – pour toujours. Autant mourir que de rester ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus dans cette bâtisse maudite par les langues vicieuses. Sa famille pouvait bien se briser, se déchirer, s'entre-tuer. Elle n'avait désormais cure de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de tous ceux qui se disaient former une « famille ». Sa famille, à jamais damnée.

Les mains cramponnées sur le volant, elle roula sur les routes sablonneuses, avalant des kilomètres d'un paysage aride, insoutenable. Peu à peu, elle sentit des larmes brouiller sa vision, les hoquets s'accumuler, empiéter sur sa respiration saccadée. Par un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, elle parvint cependant à ravaler ses pleurs. Il le fallait. Elle devait voir Little Charles, sans délai. Elle devait lui dire l'infâme vérité, malgré tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il le fallait. Pour eux, au moins pour eux.

Un instant, elle regarda ses mains trembler contre le volant par soubresauts incontrôlés. Elle était effroyablement apeurée, transie d'horreur. Lorsque tout nous crie d'abandonner, de lâcher prise, comment peut-on encore garder la tête haute ? Comment peut-on survivre, ne pas crouler sous la déferlante d'émotions contradictoires qui menace de nous submerger ? Mais ce qu'elle redoutait sans nul doute le plus, c'était Charles. Nul d'entre eux n'était prêt à cette vérité, à aucun moment. Cependant, elle ne pouvait briser son amant… son frère ! Dieu que c'était abject. Non. Jamais, elle ne devait plus jamais agir comme les membres de sa famille. Plus rien ne l'y attachait, encore moins les moralités perverties de chacun d'entre eux. Peu importait cette douleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles, peu importait chacun de ses ressentiments. Cela ne pouvait continuer.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle arriva finalement près d'un petit foyer. C'était une maison agréable et lumineuse, où le soleil se logeait chaleureusement à la moindre éclaircie. Un parc était même disponible à quelques minutes du logis, et permettait des balades, à l'abri du vent. Charles et elle avaient choisi de louer ce logement à d'aimables gens, afin d'y rester quelques temps, avant de définitivement partir pour New York. Ce rêve pour lequel ils avaient tant investi, et qui se retrouvait brisé en quelques secondes à peine. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver afin de préparer leurs bagages et enfin quitter cette région invivable. A l'heure actuelle, Charles devait attendre son retour, feuilletant un recueil de poèmes, fredonnant quelques airs de piano. Ceux dont il avait le secret, qu'il lui jouait à la perfection lorsque les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de piano, pas de mélodie pour les réconforter. Il n'y aurait pas d'issue pour échapper à l'effroyable situation dans laquelle ils étaient engagés.

Les mains moites, Ivy se gara en une envolée de poussière. Elle resta quelques instants le regard vague avant de reprendre contenance et sortir du véhicule. Quelques pas seulement la séparait d'un cauchemar qu'elle était désormais contrainte de vivre, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et à qui elle devait annoncer qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs… Répugnant.

La porte était ouverte, laissant une douce brise s'infiltrer à travers la pièce de vie. La jeune femme entra silencieusement, le souffle à peine perceptible, à contrario de son cœur, qu'elle entendait battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. La pièce était calme, seulement brisée par le murmure d'une plume grattant le papier. Little Charles était attablé à une table envahie par des livres tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Des essais en tout genre sur la poésie, la liberté, l'amour. Les sourcils froncés, il écrivait sur un carnet jauni, une main retenant la page ouverte d'un bouquin de littérature.

Au bruissement des pas d'Ivy sur le parquet, il releva soudainement la tête. A la vision de la femme, son visage s'éclaircit et un sourire y apparut.

« Te voilà ! » fredonna-t-il.

Ivy lui rendit son sourire, tentant de feindre un bonheur sur ses traits. Ce moment, c'était leur dernier instant de délice. Leurs derniers regards aimants, leur dernière salutation amoureuse. Un instant, elle crut se résigner à garder le silence et choisir de profiter égoïstement de la vie qui leur semblait toute tracée. Elle aurait tant sacrifié pour voir à jamais le sourire de Charles se poser sur elle, profiter de ses mélodies suaves, jouir de son regard amoureux. Cependant, elle n'aurait pu parvenir à garder la tête haute et continuer à vivre sans remord. Ses jours n'auraient été que honte et opprobre. Un malaise constant et intérieur, qu'aucun ne pouvait recueillir. Un secret pourrissant chaque caresse, chaque « Je t'aime. » d'une perversité sans nom. Tout cela était inenvisageable. Elle devait sincérité à son poète, son amant, son cousin… Son frère. Quitte à leur briser le cœur, quitte à piétiner l'once d'espoir qu'il leur restait.

Quitte à les détruire. C'était inhumain de demander tant, à eux qui n'avaient fait que s'aimer, à la recherche de bonté et de paix.

La tonalité joviale de Charles la ramena à la réalité. Les mouvements pressés, l'homme feuilletait plusieurs copies manuscrites, débitant d'une voix hâtive :

« Pendant que tu étais parti, je suis parvenu à écrire quelques vers sur toi et moi, ce qui explique les dégâts que j'ai causé sur l'organisation de la bibliothèque. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rangerai tout avant que nous ne rendions la maison. Tout sera vraiment parfait.

\- Charly, murmura Ivy.

\- Je t'assure que nous pourrons les remercier de vive voix puis partir sans regret pour New York. Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attends cela. Juste toi, et moi.

\- Charles !

A la voix de sa compagne, il stoppa son rangement déstructuré et releva son attention vers elle. Son sourire disparut soudainement face à la larme silencieuse qui dévalait la joue de celle qu'il aimait. La voix légèrement paniquée, il s'avança vers Ivy, toujours stoïque.

« Qu-qu-qu'ai-je dit, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Ivy lutta quelques secondes contre le flot de détresse qui s'insufflait peu à peu en elle, à la simple vision de cet homme dont le regard semblait saturé d'amour.

« Ivy… »

Charles s'avança encore un peu plus, avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps immobile avec douceur, apportant une chaleur bienfaisante, caressant le dos de sa bien-aimée. La jeune femme commença à trembler, puis des soubresauts irréguliers apparurent. Un hoquet s'éleva parmi une respiration saccadée.

« Ca fait tellement mal.

\- Chuut, tout va bien, souffla-t-il, déplaçant avec douceur ses paumes le long de la colonne vertébrale de son aimée.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu restes. J'aimerais tellement que l'on puisse rester, gémit-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi.

\- Tu ne pourras rester. Aucun de nous ne le pourra. »

A son plus grand malheur, elle sentit une main relever son menton et fit face à des yeux d'une douceur ardente.

« Ivy, rien ne m'est plus important que toi. »

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne pourrait supporter une seconde de plus. Puisant une force surhumaine, elle se détacha de ce contact si chaleureux, frissonnant au vide qui l'entourait désormais, dépourvue de tout soutien, de toute présence. Ravalant ses larmes, elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Charles, nous ne pouvons pas. C'est impossible. »

Un instant, il parut perdre pied. Sa voix s'éleva cependant, à la fois déterminée et tremblante :

« Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Quoi ? Parce que nous sommes cousins, c'est cela ? Pourquoi devrions-nous encore nous attarder là-dessus ? Un grand-père en commun, voilà tout ce que nous avons !

Le cœur d'Ivy rata un battement. Si seulement leur malaise ne s'arrêtait qu'à un simple statut de cousins…

« Oh Charles, nous sommes tellement plus, souffla-t-elle, décidément en proie à une douleur déchirante. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors explique-moi, je t'en prie » supplia-t-il, le visage presque assimilable à celui d'un enfant larmoyant.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ivy se délecta une dernière fois de l'amour que Charles portait dans son regard, de sa douceur, de sa bonté. Elle se remémora une fois encore tous leurs souvenirs, tous ces mots doux glissés au coin de l'oreille, toute la tendresse échangée. Elle inspira une dernière fois, avant de plonger.

« Charles, toi et moi sommes frère et sœur. » déclara-t-elle en un souffle, d'une manière sans doute trop abrupte. Les mots étaient dits. Leurs maux ne faisaient que commencer.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Un silence froid, glacial, qui sembla durer des minutes entières, le temps se retrouvant comme figé par l'aveu. Ivy parvint non sans peine à soutenir le regard de Charles, qui semblait à la fois perçant et vague, tentant sans nul doute de trouver refuge dans ses pupilles. Soudain, un murmure déchirant s'éleva à travers l'air brutalement refroidi :

« Que… quoi ?! »

Son visage paraissait neutre, les traits à peine tendus, mais la voix traduisait plus de détresse qu'il n'en fallait pour le plus brave des hommes. Ivy déglutit avec peine :

« Je, je suis désolée. Bervely et Matie Fae, oh Dieu ! Beverly est ton père, Charles. »

Un instant, elle crut que l'homme allait tenir bon, sans une seule plainte, sans plus de souffrance pour elle. Toujours des doux espoirs. Si seulement…

Charles s'effondra de tout son poids. Il regarda désespérément Ivy, semblant plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Bégaya-t-il, d'une voix trop fluette.

\- Oui. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à répondre. Abrupte.

\- Qui…

\- Seules Matie Fae, Violet et Barbara sont au courant. Nul autre. Ma mère me l'a avoué, Dieu sait comment elle a pu garder ce secret aussi longtemps. Les médicaments, me dirait-elle. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout : quelle vipère ! Arqua-t-elle, presque avec rage.

Charles déglutit. Son corps se prostra lentement, ses mains épousant ses tempes, traversant ses cheveux. Ses ongles se cramponnèrent à son crâne, comme si chaque prise pouvait le sauver d'une chute si brutale. Son corps commença à se balancer, de plus en plus, à intervalle régulier.

Ivy sentit des larmes obstruer sa vue, dévaler le long de ses joues, brûlant sa gorge brisée. Ne parvenant à contenir une insoutenable affliction, elle éleva une énième fois la voix :

« J-je suis tellement désolée. »

Charles continuait à trembler, le souffle saturé, désemparé face au trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeait, ne parvenant à faire face au flot de honte, de déshonneur, de rage, de perdition qui l'étouffait.

« Comment ai-je pu ? Gémit-il à demi-mot. Je suis un monstre. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent inutilement contre le sol, raclant à peine la couche de vernis du parquet lustré. Les phalanges se blanchirent sous la pression exercée, menaçant de rompre à tout instant. Un hurlement de fureur s'éleva, suivi par un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme venait d'abattre son poing contre le bois, ne parvenant à gérer un instant de plus ce qu'il ressentait. Ivy sursauta, perdue dans des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, se rongeant les ongles, le regard hébété fixant le vide à travers les larmes.

Pris d'un soudain spasme de nausée, Charles se releva non sans peine, trébuchant en détalant à l'extérieur de la maison. Il s'écroula contre l'herbe rêche, et n'y tenant plus, vomit de dégoût, de rancune. Dégouté par tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, rancunier pour tout ce qui leur avait été caché, à leur insu. Il sentit la présence d'Ivy à ses côtés, affolée, éperdue. Sa chère et tendre Ivy. Elle lui replaça une mèche tombante avec délicatesse, et à travers les larmes, il put à peine murmurer :

« Pourquoi Ivy ? Pourquoi nous ? »


End file.
